Un café en noche buena
by Sakkura Princess Yaoi
Summary: Basado en la película, Justice League. Una noche buena, un café, dos extraños.


Aquaflash Noche buena

Tres trabajos para pagar una carrera, turnos extensos en cada uno, trabajar en días festivos, no le molestaba realmente. Su única familia no estaba precisamente disponible, y la verdad es que no tenía muchos amigos. Mejor dicho no los tenía. Compañeros de trabajo, un par con quien hablar, nada era la gran cosa. Los justos contactos en Facebook para al revisar su celular, notar como todos se la pasaban mejor que él en esas fechas.

Él tenía la enorme cafetería para si mismo, podía sentarse en la barra, devorar una caja de costosas galletas y servirse un café gourmet, que realmente no era de su agrado, así que terminaba sirviéndose algo mucho más dulce.

La verdad, es que cuando marcaban las 11:15 de noche buena, pocos se acercaban a una cafetería al lado de la carretera. Barry pensaba que abrir era poco más que un desperdicio de electricidad. Pero las políticas del dueño eran ley, y él no tenía como discutirlas, ni tampoco nada más interesante que hacer, más que irse a tirar al sofá de su bodega a comer pizza.

La ventaja de trabajar solo es que podía poner la música que el quería, y no lidiar con los gustos de un señor de 50 años.

Salió con sigilo a asomarse a la puerta, miró a los alrededores, como sospechaba, ni un alma ni auto. Sólo luces de navidad centellando a la distancia.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la computadora dónde se estaban reproduciendo los aburridos villancicos que él más bien llamaría como música de elevador.

—A esto llamo yo música—Declaró, seleccionando "cool kids" del grupo Echosmith.

—She sees them walking in a straight line… That's not really her style—Empezó a tararear— And they all got the same heartbeat… But hers is falling behind…—Sus pies comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro— Nothing in this world could, ever bring them down —empezaba a cantar cada vez más fuerte —Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background… and she say…

Barry saltó sobre la barra, parándose en ella— I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in —se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, cuidando no tirar nada—I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

Al terminar el coro, saltó de nuevo al suelo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música a una mesa. Tomando el trapeador que estaba recargado en ella, para usarlo como micrófono.

—He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue —empezó con una postura de un verdadero cantante de rock— Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through… —cantaba directamente al trapeador y a su público imaginario— They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going —hacía ademanes con su mano libre, como si fuera interpretando lo que decía la canción y coqueteara con una chica en la primera fila—In the fast lane, living life without knowing.. and he say…

Se subió esta vez en una silla—I wish that I could be like the cool kids.. 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in —pasando luego a una de las mesas, dónde guardó un perfecto equilibrio—I wish that I could be like the cool kids…Like the cool kids—En los coros a veces tocaba la guitarra, otras la batería y otras cantaba, agitando su corto cabello oscuro.

Cuando la música fue parando, escuchó unos aplausos y sus ojos se elevaron, mostrándole a un enorme sujeto, que le miraba realmente divertido, más aún cuando por la sorpresa, Barry terminó en el suelo, cayéndose de la mesa.

El extraño apenas contuvo su carcajada, caminando con sus botas pesadas a ver como se encontraba el chico en el suelo. Se asomó, viéndolo apenado y con una cara de quien finge que no acaban de encontrarlo cantando con un trapeador encima de una mesa.

—Y eso no es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. —Habló poniéndose lentamente de pie.

—Estoy seguro de ello—comentó mirándole con cierto gesto de burla. —¿Eres el que atiende aquí? —Preguntó, aunque Barry estaba más bien perdido en lo varonil que era ese hombre, desde el rostro, su enorme cuerpo, su voz. Parecía uno de esos modelos que ves en Instagram con esculturales novias, que son top models o algo así. Que incluso piensas que no son verdad, porque nadie puede ser tan hermoso, con piel tostada, y unos ojos que causaban escalofríos. Pero allí estaba frente a él, y Barry estaba seguro que le estaba hablando, pero no podía escuchar claramente por su aturdimiento. —¿Me escuchaste niño? ¿Qué si tu eres el único que atiende aquí?

—Sí, si… soy yo, soy yo—contestó torpe, quedando en un silencio extraño.

—Entonces… ¿vas a atenderme o qué?

—Sí, enseguida… enseguida—Barry corrió saltando de nuevo tras el mostrador, dejando que este se acercara a él. —¿Qué va a llevar señor?

El hombre se apoyó en la barra, mientras Allen no dejaba de mirar su perfil, distraído en sus cejas, quería pasar sinceramente su dedo por ellas. Siempre había sido un chico curioso, torpe, inteligente pero torpe, y su mano se vio tentada a alzarse y tocarle el rostro. Podría ser lo hermoso del hombre, o que llevaba muchos días durmiendo casi nada, por los turnos de trabajo y el estudio.

Se contuvo, y cambió su vista a la pantalla, dónde bajó el volumen de la música, pues su lista de reproducción seguía sonando.

—Voy a querer uno de esos cafés—Señaló arriba—un par de esas galletas, y… —Señaló al mismo mostrador, dónde se exhibía un pastel de frutas que tenía una pinta deliciosa—una rebanada de eso.

—¿Todo en la misma bolsa para llevar?

—Para comer aquí—Contestó con simpleza, y Barry le miró dirigirse a una mesa, después su vista viajó al reloj, que marcaba las 11:28. Quizá no era la única persona sola en navidad en esa carretera.

Mientras preparaba el café, colocaba las galletas y partía el pedazo de pastel, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al otro. Que parecía ignorar a todo alrededor, incluyéndolo a él. Su vista estaba perdida en el celular, luego en el exterior, luego de nuevo en su celular. Por un momento pensó que esperaba a alguien, pero un presentimiento en el interior de Barry, le decía que era mero aburrimiento.

Sirvió todo perfecto en una bandeja, e incluso colocó una barra de caramelo como detalle, se colocó su gorrito navideño, que se suponía que debía usar mientras atendía y llevó todo hasta la mesa, colocándole frente a él.

—Gracias—Susurró el recién llegado, tomando una galleta para darle una mordida, deteniéndose en el camino, al notar que el otro aún estaba parado allí. —¿Qué aquí la propina se entrega antes de pagar? —Preguntó con un tono un poco molesto.

—No… no… perdón, lo siento—El joven mesero se retiró, pero tras unos segundos, en los que el extraño apenas y había mordido una galleta volvió sobre sus pasos. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Este sonrió—No—Respondió determinante. Barry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar de golpe, dejando de nuevo al otro solo, permitiéndose que así, terminara la galleta y le diera un par de tragos a su café.

Sin embargo este no estaba comiendo tranquilo, pues desde el mostrador, podía sentir la mirada del chico. Aunque este se movía fingiendo limpiar la barra, o acomodar algunas cosas, era más que obvio este no dejaba de verlo.

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar? —Exclamó lo suficientemente alto, para que resonara en todo el sitio…. Y en menos de cinco segundos tuvo al otro a su lado, tomando asiento sin ser invitado, haciéndolo resoplar.

—Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Barry—hizo una pausa, mirándole fijo, esperando que el otro dijera su nombre.

—Arthur—Contestó el hombre tras un suspiro cansado.

—Arthur, yo estoy aquí, porque tengo que trabajar, porque soy el único que puede trabajar en estas fechas, y soy más bien de esas personas que no invitan a muchas fiestas.

—No me explicó porque—Soltó con cierto sarcasmo brusco.

—Pero es noche buena, ¿Por qué un hombre como tú está aquí? Creo que debe ser una historia muy interesante.

Arthur apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa, e hizo una seña, para que el otro se acercara, cómo si fuera a contarle un secreto de suma importancia—No voy a decirte. —Le susurró.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó—Tu dijiste que podía preguntarte.

—Nunca dije que respondería niño—Su gesto era ladino y más bien engreído, mientras tomaba una galleta más, masticando despacio viendo divertido la frustración y confusión en la cara del menor. Era un chico lindo, tenía que reconocerlo.

—Eso es algo así, como una trampa—acusó.

—Sí, lo es… ¿Así acosas y molestas a todos tus clientes?

—Sólo a los que parecen interesantes.

—¿Y cómo va eso?

—No tan bien. —Se encogió de hombros. —No soy bueno en eso de… las personas.

Arthur quería perderse un rato, de su familia, de las responsabilidades de su herencia, de su ex prometido que se había largado con su novio de instituto. De muchas cosas en realidad. Había conducido por horas, hasta perder la noción de dónde estaba, y cuando la nevada empezó a hacerse más fuerte, buscó uno de los pocos sitios abiertos. Cuando por los cristales miró bailar al muchacho pensó que era un buen sitio, para por al menos esa noche dejar todo detrás, y no se equivocó.

—Barry, ¿cierto? —El chico asintió— ¿No tienes entonces nadie más a quien molestar esta noche?

Barry negó con la cabeza—No tengo muchos amigos, no tengo amigos realmente y mi padre... él no está disponible, ahora.

—Si no tienes amigo, me imagino que es imposible preguntar por alguna mujer que te soporte.

—Ni chicos ni chicas, creo que…vuelvo asexual a las personas—Declaró sacando una nueva risa en Arthur. Si lo miraba de arriba abajo, lo que menos pensaba Arthur, era eso. En realidad el chico era de esos que en su juventud le gustaba llevar a la parte trasera de su auto.

—No creo que seas tan molesto.

—Oh… puedo serlo, maduraré supongo, pero… ahora lo soy.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—21—Contestó. —Los cumplí en primavera.

Bueno al menos el chico era legal en todos los sentidos. —Pareces un chico de primavera—Constató, la vida que expedía, podría servir para derretir toda la nieve que había en el exterior. Tenía una sonrisa y rostro demasiado dulce, no quizá inocente, más bien puro sin proponérselo.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Criminología forense—extendió su mano, para tomar una de las galletas del plato del mayor. —Es por eso que tengo que trabajar en navidad, no es una carreara barata, de hecho tengo este y otros tres empleos—Mascaba creando que sus mejillas se semejaran a las de un hámster o una ardilla—no es sencillo, pero ya casi estoy por terminar y la verdad es que me va muy bien. —Arthur le extendió su café al ver que comenzaba a ahogarse. —Gracias, pero no me quejó, es decir no es tanto como la gente piensa, los trabajos algunos son divertidos, como este, puedo ver a mucho tipo de gente ir y venir, aprendes mucho de todo el tipo de personas que visitan un café—Arthur se empezó a preguntar en ese momento si tenía un botón de apagado.

En realidad Barry no hablaba tanto, pero llevaba horas sin intercambiar una palabra con otro ser humano, y bueno… era noche buena, estaba aburrido, y no creía que otro cliente pisara la tienda.

—¿Qué me dices de ti Arthur?

—Nada…

—¿Nada? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Que me voy a ir sin pagar, porque te comiste todas mis galletas—Dijo cubriendo su pastel, para empezar a comerlo.

—Perdón, estoy en desarrollo, metabolismo rápido, como mucho. —Se limpió la boca de las migajas, pero una pequeña quedó atrapada en su labio inferior.

Arthur frustrado extendió su mano, para limpiar con su dedo pulgar, los labios rosas y pequeños eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado, apartó su mano lentamente, viendo como el otro miraba de un lado a otro apenado y nervioso. Era un chico divertido, tenía que reconocer eso.

—No quería cenar con mi familia—Dijo tras un rato, cediendo a los enormes ojos, aunque sin mirarlo del todo, picando su pastel. —no quería ver a mis amigos, porque me empezarían a hacer preguntas molestas, cómo tú lo estás haciendo, y mi ex prometido, me dejó por su novio de secundaria. —que más daba que ese chiquillo raro, supiera la verdad.

—Eso es triste, ¿y lo querías mucho? ¿A tu prometido?

Arthur pensó esa pregunta, la que en realidad había meditado por gran parte de su relación, y que por esa parte fue más enojo por lo ocurrido, que un verdadero dolor—Supongo que no, era más… algo extraño de conveniencia para ambos.

—Hhmm…. — Barry miró hacía la mesa, no sabía que decir ahora. A eso se refería, no era realmente bueno con eso de las personas, y menos con los sentimientos que tenían, era algo complicado adaptarse o ponerse en su lugar, había estado por demasiado tiempo, concentrado en objetivos personales, para detenerse un poco y ponerse a mirar el como funcionaba la vida. —.. Eso es bueno, eso creo.

—Sí lo es… —Tomó un trago de su café, mientras analizaba al chico de pies a cabeza. Quien lucía tan joven e inexperto como pensaba.

—¡Ya es navidad! —Lo escuchó exclamar, haciendo que enarcara una ceja—Son las doce—Señaló el reloj, y se puso de pie. —¿Qué… que hacemos? ¿Nos abrazamos? ¿Nos apretamos las manos? … no, esa no es una buena idea—Le sonrió—Entonces… feliz navidad.

Arthur se puso de pie, y tras unos momentos, tomó al chico entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo primero algo rígido por la sorpresa, para después soltar su cuerpo, y responder torpemente al gesto.

—Feliz navidad—Le dijo a la vez que lo soltaba. Las mejillas de Barry estaban tan rojas como las líneas del caramelo sobre la mesa. Arthur sacó su cartera dejando una cantidad algo más alta de lo que había pedido, para incluir la propina, caminando a la salida.

Barry básicamente corrió, abriendo la puerta, quedando en el lumbral, para alcanzar a sujetarlo del abrigo, permitiendo a la vez que una brisa de aire helado se colara en el establecimiento. —Si quieres venir otro día para hablar… estoy aquí lunes, martes, viernes y sábado, de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, o de cuatro de la tarde a 12:30 de la noche.

Arthur no respondió a sus palabras, en lugar de eso sus ojos viajaron por encima de la cabeza del universitario—Eso es muérdago— dijo acercándose a él, tomándole el rostro, para inclinarse a sus labios y darle un beso, que al principio dejó en shock al mesero, pero que después le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Así que así besaba un hombre experimentado… pensó para si mismo, suspirando entre la caricia, por la caliente lengua que acarició apenas un poco el interior de su boca, para después dejarle libre.

Arthur siguió hacía su enorme camioneta, sonriéndole—¡Ten cuidado cuando te pares bajo el muérdago! —Le gritó.

Allen se quedó parado, sintiendo aún la calidez en sus labios, viéndole marcharse con gesto perdido. Aquel había sido un gran presente de navidad, por más efímero que fuera.


End file.
